My rifle, my pony and me
by merciki
Summary: Mary. Marshall. Two horses. No complex plot, just a fun story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My huge thanks to The_Dog_In_the_Manger for the beta and feedback **

**I wanted to take a small break from Black Friday ( it will come back soon, don't worry), and just make a fun story. No complex plot, just pure fun. At least, I hope !**

Part 1 – It's all about losing a bet.

"Jesus, Marshall! Will you tell me at last where we're going? "

"If I told you, where would be the surprise?"

"You know how I feel about surprises?"

"Precisely. Why would I miss the look on your face when you'll see where we're going? It will make me laugh for at least two months. So, until then..." Marshall made a sign with his right hand to close his mouth.

"Asshole." Mary turned to look out of the SUV, missing her partner's smile widening on his face. This was going to be fun.

Mary had lost a bet, once again, and just like all the other times she had lost, found it difficult to accept the payout. Because this time, she had no clue as to what her crazy partner intended for her to do. But next time, when she would win the bet, he would suffer. For a long time. She'd make sure of it. This thought brought a small smile to her lips. She imagined taking him to the spa, and having him waxed, and massaged. He hated massages. Oh, hell, yes, this would be fun.

"Already thinking of the retaliation, Mare? We'll be there in a few seconds, it's just around the curve. And, here we are!" Marshall stopped the truck. Mary's look went from the structure in front of her to her partner.

"Hell no! Told you a thousand times I won't do it! I'd rather jump out of a plane!" Mary tried to reach the door handle to get out of the SUV.

"Duly noted for the next time, Mare. And I locked us down, so no escape."

"You are a dead man, Marshall Mann. And aren't you the one who always says we shouldn't drive in a locked vehicle, in case we have an accident ? It makes it more difficult for the emergency crew to get us out?"

"True, but we'll make an exception today. Ready?"

"No! I won't do it, ass hat!"

"Oh yes, you will. A bet is a bet, and you lost this one. Now, we can call it quits, but I assure you that everybody will know that you freaked out!"

"I didn't freak out! I just don't want to do it!"

"Of that I am certain. I didn't like either being dragged to the sales at the mall, you know. But I came. So... Let's go."

And the SUV made its way inside the Running Horse Ranch.

The truck passed between the ranks of freshly painted white fences, behind which kids were learning to ride, or horses were peacefully grazing on the grass. Marshall reached the parking lot, where he stopped the SUV, but wanted to be clear with Mary before he unlocked the doors.

"Mare, are you going to try running away? Because you know you can't outrun a horse, and you don't like running..."

"I might."

Mary wasn't ready to surrender just yet, because, well, first she would never surrender, and then, maybe, there was a way to make that old tractor she saw on the way in, start.

Marshall unlocked the doors of the SUV and made his way out, making sure that he was followed by his partner.

"Marshall! You're here!" A woman in her fifties came out of the office on their left. She approached them, and hugged Marshall before turning to Mary, and holding out her hand. "And you must be Mary. Marshall told us he would come with you one day, and frankly, I didn't believe him. I'm Jane Bricks, and I own the place. Now if you'll follow me, I will show you your horses."

Mary let Jane take a few steps ahead, before taking her partner's arm.

"What did you tell her about me? Come on, spill, Cowboy."

Marshall easily shook her hand off his arm before saying, "Nothing, really, just that one day I would eventually take my partner Mary here for her first ride. So now, will you come?"

"As if I had a choice. You are so going to pay, numb nuts, so going to pay." Wax, massages, and body polish. Revenge would be so good.

Brought out of her dreams of retaliation, she felt a hand taking hers and soon realized Marshall was dragging her towards the stables, where Jane was waiting.

"Okay, Mary, dear. I am going to show you how to groom and saddle Pumpkin, and then we'll be going into the corral for the basics. Marshall will take you on a trail afterwards."

They were now in front of a calm chestnut horse with a large white band on his forehead, and who was chewing straw.

Mary turned to her partner. "Remind me why I have to do this?" she asked Marshall.

"Two words, Mare, Jack Burden." He smiled and went into another stall, where an Appaloosa was waiting.

"And why do you get to ride a beautiful one and I get Pumpkin?"

"Well, Mary," Jane joined in the discussion, "you shouldn't ride Shenoonah on your first try. She has quite a temper, but Marshall manages to handle her quite smoothly." Jane turned back to the chestnut horse.

"Now, Mary, I've already groomed him. So we basically just have to put the saddle on. Will you please get it for me?"

Sighing, Mary made her way slowly to grab the riding equipment from its place on the wall.

"Oh, crap, this is heavy!" Mary said, trying to take the saddle out of the trestle on which it was resting. "How am I supposed to put it on this horse ? I knew this was a huge mistake!"

"Because you aren't holding it correctly. Here," Jane said, lifting the saddle as if it weighed nothing. "And then, you delicately lower the saddle onto the horse's back, until it reaches this little bump. It's called withers. You move the pad a bit front of the saddle, for Pumpkin's comfort. You see, it's easy."

"Mary, can you please walk over to Pumpkin's other side, and take these straps? Be careful, either go under his neck, or behind his back, but if you chose the latter, be sure to signal yourself to him by touching his croup, just like that. Otherwise, you could surprise him, and he could kick you."

Mary rolled her eyes."So if I understand you correctly, there are two sides to a horse : one that kicks out, and the other that bites. Lovely."

"Pumpkin will hear you, Mare, you might want to talk to him kindly," Marshall said, finishing grooming his horse."Oh, I can't wait to see you riding, you know. This is going to be fun." Putting the brushes aside, Marshall went to pick the saddle, which was lying on the door of the stall. As easily as Jane, he lifted the piece of leather to put it carefully on Shenoonah's back.

Sighing, Mary looked at Pumpkin. Where to pass? Behind, risking a kick-out, or worse, a poop or a pee? Or in front, risking a bite?

Looking carefully at the horse in front of her, who was still chewing her straw, she decided the front would be easier.

Gathering all of her courage, she made her way towards Pumpkin's head, and bent to pass under his neck. Proudly emerging on the other side, she quickly grabbed the straps and let them go down on the horse's barrel.

"Well done, Mary, now come back, I'll show you how to strap the saddle. The same way you went over there, under the neck."

Sighing at the thought of actually going under the head of the horse _again_, Mary made a step forward. She was a bit relieved that she had already done it, without being bitten. She took another step, and found herself close to the horse's head.

She wasn't quick enough to see the horse had moved and obviously decided it was time for him to scratch an itch.

And as every good horse would, Pumpkin thought Mary's back was the perfect place for that. With the straw still in his mouth, Pumpkin scraped her head on Mary's favorite leather jacket, taking great care to leave drool on the way. Once satisfied, he resumed eating his straw.

Mary nearly fell on the ground when she felt the horse's head on her back, afraid she would end up getting bitten. Stiffening, she did not to move, hoping this scratching would end soon.

Marshall didn't miss the horse's move, and was looking fondly at his partner.

"Oh, Mare, I think Pumpkin likes you!" He now had the bridle of his horse in his hands, and quickly strapped it around Shenoonah's poll.

"Yay, sure, whatever."

"Mary, will you come over now, please? I will show you how to strap the saddle."

-o-o-

Marshall was having a blast. He had finally succeeded in bringing Mary horseback riding, which he had tried for years now, without any success. It had taken a bet, one she had lost of course, to drag her here. So far, he was quite pleased with her. She hadn't run away, or taken the old tractor to make a beeline towards the exit. Now, She was even walking close to Pumpkin, coming into the corral.

Marshall brought Shenoonah to a halt. They had been galloping for a few minutes now, and the horse was calm, patiently waiting for her rider to tell her where to go. Marshall loosened his grip on the reins a bit, never losing contact with his horse, but letting her relax. He had been riding since he was six years old. He could still remember the first time he rode his pony (one he had named Custard) on his grandparents' farm. He could remember the feeling of freedom running throughout his body when they had both started galloping. And he had also a very vivid memory of the moment he fell from Custard, not having been able to stop him before the pony reached the fence. Custard decided he wouldn't jump, but Marshall's body decided to try to make the jump on his own accord (due to the residual kinetic energy, as he would tell his parents later). Marshall then landed on the fence, breaking his wrist, but nonetheless willing to ride again.

He had never really stopped riding. Wherever his different postings took him, he always found a place to ride. He had that in his blood. The need for riding, for becoming one with his horse, sometimes, the need to forget about everything, and just wander along a trail along the Rio Grande, one with nature, whistling a Rio Bravo's old song... He would have loved to be a cowboy during the 19th century... a real one, taking care of cattle ...

Mary's voice brought him out of his reverie.

"I climb on this … thing, and then we're done, numb nuts. You're not taking me anywhere with Pumpkin!"

Mary's tone was anything but friendly, as she made her way to the middle of the corral where Jane and Pumpkin were patiently waiting for her.

"No, Mare. The stakes were that the winner made the other discover a new thing. Be happy I didn't bring you home to show you what real sex was." Marshall said, conversationally.

"Come on, we both know I would be the one showing you that. So can we go after I put my ass on this?"

"Nope. You learn, Padawan, and then we go for a ride on the trail. Then we come back home and you treat me to Garcia's."

"I treat you? I forgot my wallet!"

"Your wallet is in the glove box in the truck, I took care of it when I saw you 'accidentally' forgot it when you left your place."

"Asshole."

"Yep, but I'm the one on the horse, and the keys are in my pocket. So if you want them, you'll have to come for them."

"And where is the ladder to climb on this thing?"

"Ah, but Mary, you have to climb on Pumpkin all by yourself. First lesson of horseback riding. You come here, put your left foot in the stirrup, push up on your right leg, grab the horn, and just put your right leg over the cantle, here. Then you just sit and put your right foot in the stirrup, and here you go."

Jane was showing the parts of the saddle to Mary, while talking to her.

"Come on, Mare, you're almost there!" Marshall was smiling widely, looking at his partner in the middle of the corral.

"You might want to take off your jacket, it will be easier."

"Yeah, whatever". Mary, at this point, would have done anything to gain a few minutes on the ground.

She took her leather jacket off, and was about to put it on the fence of the corral when she saw something.

"What's that? Looks like straw... oh my... Marshall ! You know what it is? Where is my Glock?"

"At your house, Mare, and it is forbidden to kill the horses, here. Pumpkin just drooled on your jacket, nothing to worry about, it will go out with a bit of water."

"Nothing to worry about? You are kidding me? This is the leather jacket in which I took down Carl Lancuzzo, you remember? This is a piece to collect. And this... thing,"Mary said, pointing to the horse with her hand, "drooled on it!"

Jane wasn't saying her word, cautiously avoiding coming between the partners, calmly patting Pumpkin.

"Mare, it's nothing, okay? I'll pay for the dry cleaning. Now pull your ass up in the air and prove to me you're not a coward – and forget about Garcia's tonight."

"You'll be paying only for the jacket?" Marshall rolled his eyes, and straightened on Shenoonah, making the mare move towards the exit of the corral, in a clear intention to leave her alone with Pumpkin. "Come on, Doofus, don't leave! I'll climb on it. Then you give me the keys!"

Mary moved towards the horse in the middle of the corral, trying to remember which foot to put where without being ridiculous and finish facing Pumpkin's tail instead of her head.

She was quite proud of herself, when she realized she had succeeded, and that, frankly, wasn't that difficult. Moreover, she felt pretty comfortable in the saddle, her long legs naturally falling into place, her feet in the stirrups.

"I knew it, you're a natural. Take the reins, Calamity Jane, we're leaving."

"What do you mean, 'we're leaving?' I'm getting down this thing now, and we're heading back to Albuquerque."

Marshall turned on his saddle, looking at Mary with a smirk.

"You do whatever you want, Mare, but you do it alone."

Mary turned and saw that Jane was heading back to the stables, where a bunch of kids were huddling together, waiting for their lesson. Marshall was already opening the door of the corral.

"And remember, I have the keys of the truck. To make Pumpkin move forward, just give her a little kick. To turn right, pull the reins to the right. I have ribs waiting for us near the Rio Grande, you know."

"Asshole. Marshall, you're an asshole. A little kick, whatever. We'll see."

Mary squeezed her legs, and to her surprise, Pumpkin started moving forward. _It's easy_, she thought before pulling the reins to the right, and following in Shenoonah's hooves.

-o-o-

**I really hope you liked this part... because, well, maybe there will be a part 2, who knows? **

**Please let me know if I should make it longer **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews on Part 1!**

**As per your requests, here is Part 2.**

**I owe The_Dog_In_The_Manger SO much for her beta skills, I can't even know where to start to thank her. So .. hope you'll like this!**

* * *

><p>Part 2-<p>

* * *

><p><em>Wax, massage, perfume, and peeling. That's what Marshall will get for bringing me horseback-riding<em>, Mary thought. She had to admit though, the landscape was beautiful: no sound of cars, or buses, or whatever, just the sun, and a light breeze to accompany them. She could hear the sounds of birds singing, and could swear she had seen a roadrunner hide in the brush. But she had resisted cracking a joke about the Coyote – this would have shown Marshall she was having a good time.

Because she wasn't, okay?

Mary was beginning to feel her butt was uncomfortable. In the beginning, the saddle felt comfortable, but now, every possible position made her ass hurt. In front of her, the back of Marshall, who was riding as easily as he's done that all his life – and, _hell, he probably had been all these years_ – moving gracefully with the horse, as if they were the same body. And damn, did she enjoy the view.

The trail widened, allowing Mary to ride at Marshall's side. They followed the trail in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, broken only by the sounds of the birds, and the snorting of Shenoonah.

Marshall turned to his partner, tightening his grip on the reins.

"I will have to leave you for a bit, she needs to run. She's a wildcat, and full of energy. I won't be long, I promise. Just continue on the trail, I'll be back once she's calmed down."

Mary swallowed hard.

"You are so not leaving me here alone with this! What happens if this evil thing decides to trot or gallop? What if I fall off? No, Marshall, it's too dangerous, you have to stay close by."

He smiled, telling her, "No, Mare. It'll be much more dangerous if I stay. Shenoonah needs to work off the energy, once in a while. It's the only way to make her do what I want her to do... see you in a few, Mare. Just head forward, and don't worry about a thing."

And with a kick of his boots, the appaloosa went into a trot, and soon, Marshall disappeared in a cloud of dust, at full gallop. He took a turn on the left, heading to another part of the forest nearby, and while the pair was galloping in the field, Mary saw him smiling. A smile she had never seen before: one of pure joy, without a care other than enjoying this very moment. And it made him look younger, freer.

Mary stopped Pumpkin, taking in the view that was given her, and couldn't help but smile. "There you are, the real Marshall Mann..."

And as on cue, Marshal turned at this very moment to look if she was still there, and waved at her. The horse took it as an invitation to go even faster, and Mary's heart froze when she saw the appaloosa kicking off in the air, before speeding up. She was terrified of Marshall falling off, but instead, all she heard was his bright laugh, echoing in the valley.

She smiled, before realizing she was still on the horse.

"Well, let's go, horse."

She turned her hand to the right, just like Marshall had shown her, and kicked Pumpkin lightly in the barrel. To her surprise, the horse started walking in the right direction, maintaining the quiet pace Mary nearly got used to.

-o-o-

"Mare, you're okay? Mare? Talk to me!" Marshall's voice was anxious. Coming back from his wild run, he had found Pumpkin alone, grazing on grass on the side of the trail. Concerned, he had grabbed the horse's reins and started looking for Mary. He had finally found her, lying on the ground, a few hundred yards from where he had left her.

Marshall didn't remember how he dismounted from his horse, only focusing on his partner, scared something bad had happened to her.

He started shaking her, and was relieved when Mary moved.

"What? Stop shaking me for God's sake! I'm going to puke!"

Mary soon shook Marshall's hand off her arm, cleaned bits of grass from her jeans, and started to stand up.

"No, Mare, you stay down. We'll need to see if you have a concussion before you are up and about. I'm going to call 911, so you can get checked out."

Marshall's grip on Mary's arm was stronger and forced her to remain on the ground.

"911? Why would you call 911? I'm not hurt, numb nuts!"

"You fell off a horse, and lost consciousness, it's better to check if every thing's all right. So stop behaving like a child, and let me call the paramedics."

Mary rolled her eyes, untangling herself from her partner's grip.

"I did not fall off, Marshall. I dismounted because I needed to pee. And I, well, was not very successful in climbing back up on Crazy Horse. So I tied it to a branch, and laid down, to rest, while waiting for your butt to come back because, since you have to know everything, my ass hurts like hell."

"Oh. Okay then... you sure?"

Marshall still hadn't pocketed his phone, still worried Mary had fallen on the ground.

"Yes, Florence, I'm sure ! Do you want me to show you where I peed? No, forget I asked, you will want to look, you perv."

Marshall's smile widened, "Yep. No concussion. I would have been worried if you had started calling me 'Sweetie' or 'Honey'. You're just fine. Let's get you back on Pumpkin and to Joe's. But at any sign of dizziness, I'll call 911, are we clear?"

"I have to go back on this horse? Crap. Can't I walk?"

Marshall stood up, smiling, and grabbed the reins of both horses, grazing on sweet grass, and then turned back to Mary.

"Sure. Joe's only three miles away. Feel free to walk. I'll save you some ribs. Maybe."

"Asshole. Moron. I swear, I have Jack Burden transfer next week. And I'll make you do the paperwork."

She could tell Marshall was laughing, because his shoulders were shaking.

"Can you help me climb on Flicka, you moron?"

Marshall turned to her, giving her the reins, before winking "What's the magic word?"

"Now?"

"Try again, Mare," Marshall said, before grabbing onto the saddle's horn his hand, and turning to climb on Shenoonah, leaving Mary alone, trying to mount Pumpkin.

"Oh, come on, you're gonna play this till the end?"

She sighed, when he made no move to help.

"Okay. Can you help me mount Pumpkin, _please_, Marshall?"

Marshall did not miss the sarcasm behind her words. But, he came around Pumpkin, after tying his horse to a nearby branch.

"Come on, Mare, give me your leg."

"What? Why would I give you my leg? You have two, and it's enough!"

Marshall sighed.

"Bend your leg, put it in my hands, I'll lift you so you just have to come over the saddle. Easy as ABC."

"Yeah, whatever..."

Mary didn't feel really confident. When she had put her foot in the stirrup, she was the one deciding when to climb on. Here, she had to rely on someone, and she didn't like that.

"Can we try before?"

"If you want. There, bend your left leg, place it in my hands. I count to three, and lift you. When you're up, you just put your right leg over the saddle's canter, and you're on it. Sit slowly if you don't want to hurt your precious ass any worse. Can we go, now?"

"I guess so. And be careful not to push me on the other side okay?"

"Mare..." Marshall's voice held a tiny bit of irritation.

"Okay, okay !"

Mary carefully placed her bent left leg into Marshall's open palms, and counted to three.

Marshall lifted her, so she could pass her right leg over the saddle. The only problem was Marshall put an extra strength in his move, and Mary soon found herself losing her balance on the horse's back. Uncertain on how to straighten her position, she moved a bit and soon found herself slowly falling across Pumpkin's barrel.

Marshall quickly turned around the horse, half-laughing, half-worried, to find Mary on her butt.

"Jackass ! You did it on purpose, you wanted to push me down! Oh god, this hurts…" she yelled. She tried to stand up, but her ass ached so much from the long ride she found it difficult.

"A hand, maybe?" Marshall was holding his hand out to help her stand. Mary grabbed it with a sigh, but instead of letting him pull her up, she used her force and his almost lack of balance to pull him down.

Marshall toppled onto the ground, and then sat up next to Mary, laughing.

"That makes two of us on the ground, now Doofus." Mary was trying to shake the dust off of her hands.

"Retaliation has already started Mare? I kind of hoped you would wait until we are back in town..."

"Come on, Marshall, it's me you're dealing with, not any of your ex-girlfriends…"

He laughed again, and instead of rising to his feet, chose to lie back on the green grass.

"Admit it, Mare, you are having a good time. And I'm not talking about the ribs."

Marshall had seen Mary's face, relaxed, and watching her surroundings, rocked by the rhythm of the horse. He was happy, as he had given her something she didn't even know she needed. Peaceful time just for her. No buzzing of the phone, nobody to get on her nerves, just a bit of time in the middle of the nature...

And on top of that, they would have ribs at Joe's, a nice little restaurant near the Rio Grande, which cooked some of the best food in New Mexico.

"A good time? The best time I will have all day will be when we climb back into the car. You are so never taking me there again. Now I smell like a horse, and I bet I will need three showers to feel clean again. And you call that a good time ? Bullshit."

Marshall was laughing at Mary's comments, knowing full well she had had some good time.

"Come on, Mare, it's not that bad. The best part hasn't come yet. We still have to eat ribs, remember? But I'm feeling lazy, right now you know... "

"Lazy? Just stand up, you numb nuts! Ribs are waiting!"

"Nope."

"Nope? What the hell does it mean?"

"Usually, it means 'no'. But NOPE is also the acronym of the National Organization of Peer Educators, in Kenya. I'm afraid right now, it just means 'no'."

Mary rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever, Brainiac. Why don't you want to stand up?"

"Ah, Mare, I won't move until you admit you had a good time this morning. So, until you do, we stay here."

"You are kidding me, right? This day is nothing enjoyable, it's much more like hell! And don't you dare ask me which fucking circle, I don't give a damn! Now get up and walk."

"As I'm pretty much sure you ain't Jesus, Mare, this won't work. Just admit it."

"Admit that I had a good time? You are completely crazy, Marshall Mann if you can imagine I would admit to that."

Marshall pulled his cowboy hat down on his face, as though he intended to sleep on the grass.

Mary finally turned to look at her partner, when she didn't get any reply. She saw him, lying on the grass, hat on his face, hands behind his head, and legs crossed, the perfect picture of a sleeping cowboy. She couldn't help but notice his flat stomach, and how nicely he filled out his jeans.

"You are so not pulling a Raylan here, asshole. Let's go eat!"

Marshall took his hat off of his face, revealing a huge grin.

"You think I'm sexy?" he asked.

Mary was completely taken by surprise by his question, and could only ask, "What?"

Marshall did not bother sitting up, when he answered.

"You said the other day during the Justified Marathon that you thought Raylan Givens was the sexiest man on TV aside from Elliot Spencer. And you're comparing him to me. Which begs the question...?"

"Well, you're always looking at my ass – and don't say it's not true, I know it is – so?"

Still grinning, Marshall reached for his cowboy hat to put it back on his face, still grinning, "Well, you've got a great ass… I'm a man: we look. Now, have a good nap, Mare."

Mary could feel her ire rising. She had been stuck with the horses for a while now, and now Marshall was denying her something she had been longing for, for hours – food. Just because he wanted her to admit she had had a good time. He knew she wouldn't say that in a million years, even, if, to be completely honest, she had enjoyed some part of the ride. It was quiet, peaceful, and riding wasn't that difficult once you were on the horse. But she would just never say so to Marshall. So, instead, she let her temper rise, took the hat off his face and threw it away. She hunched back on her knees, and started pulling Marshall's arm, in a vain attempt to lift him off the ground.

"What do you think you are doing, Mare?"

"I'm lifting you, ass hat. I'm hungry, and I'm bored!"

In a smooth move of his arm, Marshall got out of her grasp, and the smile on his face had disappeared.

"It always has to be about you, Mare. Nothing ever changes, why would you care how I feel? Did you ask yourself that maybe I enjoyed spending the day with you as we used to do before all that crap? No, of course not. You'd better spend the entire day pouting and sighing and complaining and calling me names!"

Marshall was now sitting on the ground, raking his hand through his hair.

"Oh, come on, Marshall? You want to have a good time with me? Let's go grab a beer at Two Fools," she said, pointing her finger at him.

She didn't expect the next move he made. Marshall pushed her finger away, leaning closer to her face.

"Too crowded for what I want to do right now."

His eyes had turned a darker shade of blue, and were sparkling. She held his gaze, staring into the depths of the eyes she knew so well, reading in them what she had known for a long time, now.

In a breath Mary felt his lips on hers, demanding, pressing, yet soft, and caring.

_Marshall is kissing me_, she thought. _My partner is kissing me. My best friend is kissing me. And it feels so good – so right_…

Her instinct took over her brain, and within seconds, she was kissing him back. Mary felt a hand reach around her neck, angling her head, and slender fingers caressing her soft skin. Eyes closed, she let herself relax into the warmth of Marshall's embrace, taking in all he had told her over the years. She was finally understanding his feelings - and accepting hers.

A horse snorted behind Mary. The sound of it suddenly brought Marshall back to reality. He pulled away from her, the woman he's been in love with for so long, and tried processing what he had just done.

Marshall tried to compose himself, his brain trying to find an explanation for his behavior. Without looking at his partner, he started talking.

"I'm sorry, Mare, I. .. I don't know … I really don't know what hap-"

"And I thought you knew what you were doing," she answered, amused."Marshall, look at me. If I hadn't wanted that, do you think you'd still have all your limbs?"

Marshall looked at his partner, and noticed her pink cheeks, sparkling eyes and short breath... _Wait a minute... She just said she wanted to do it?_

Mary smiled as realization came to her friend's mind. She knew he had acted on an impulse, and she could say she was happy he had done so. The last year had been hard on them, and Mary had realized that the feelings she had for Marshall were possibly more than just friendship. But she kept them to herself until now, even when Marshall had told her he had ended is engagement to Abigail.

"Mary... You are sure about this? If we're going down this road, there's no way back."

Mary rolled her eyes and decided there was only one way to answer Marshall.

She leaned in, taking the time to look over his lanky frame, and the muscles of his arms playing under the denim shirt, letting her breath linger on the skin of his neck.

Then, deliberately slowly, Mary let her mouth come closer to his lips, before looking straight into his eyes.

She could feel his breath on her lips, shallow, and refrained from ravishing his mouth right now. She had things to tell him, before.

Holding his gaze, she let her eyes tell him that she was ready, that she had been ready for a long time, but did not want to acknowledge it. She told him all, she allowed him to see her whole, without any walls, the real, true Mary, she had kept locked in so far inside.

And Marshall, this man who knew her better than she knew herself, understood perfectly what she told him.

He had been ready for a long time, now, for this girl, his girl to come to him. He just never had thought it would happen on a trail on their way to grabbing a basket of ribs by the Rio Grande.

Marshall soon couldn't stand having his dream so close and do nothing. He moved his head a little forward, and grabbed Mary's lips with his, taking the time to savor her unique taste. Her lips were a little dry from the dust on the trail, but he could still feel a hint of the raspberry gloss she put on every morning, a fact she had always denied. Her lips parted, inviting him deeper into her mouth, but refused to acknowledge this gift that was made to him. If this was to be a one-time, he needed to be sure to savor every second of it.

Sitting more comfortably, he let his hands roam along Mary's arms, gently caressing wither skin his thumbs, making small circles.

Mary hadn't expected Marshall to take the lead so soon. When he had started kissing her, she felt several things inside her belly. A ball of warmth that started to form just under her sternum, and then pleasure as his lips started to explore hers. She didn't even realize that she had opened her mouth for him, begging him to come in. She realized, though, that he didn't comply with her request, and it made her want for more, faster.

Marshall knew he would have to fight Mary for the lead on their lovemaking. He knew he didn't want to be a one-night stand, (even if technically it was still morning), and that he had to prove her he was her equal, even here. Mostly here. He grabbed her arms, pulling back, and smiled lightly, letting his breath linger on her lips.

"You want fast, Mare? You don't want to linger on the verge of climax for a long time before falling into it?"

And before she could answer, Marshall took Mary's lips hungrily, sliding his tongue inside her mouth, beginning a fast dance.

Mary was taken completely by surprise, as she didn't expect him to take a fast track. She had assumed he would make things last for a long time, and not comply with her request. But her thoughts were soon forgotten, when she felt hot lips all over her neck. She couldn't hold back a loud moan from escaping her throat when Marshall found a particularly sensitive spot just under her jaw line.

Marshall smiled when he heard that primal sound coming from his best friend. He felt himself readying for more, and the desire grew stronger in his veins. He was aware of each and every sound and move she was making. He let go of her arms, to set his hands free, and began exploring her breasts.

Mary shivered when Marshall's hands roamed under her tank top. His palms were hot, eager, and … large. His left hand took her breast firmly, and his thumb circling the nipple, playing with it. She tried to resist, to take the lead in this dance they were starting. But as soon as she started moving to change her position, she felt warm lips on a sensitive spot on her neck. He had found one of her weak spots. _Damn,_ she thought, _he's good_.

Marshall felt the rush of adrenalin in his veins. He was feeling like Alice in Wonderland, amazed by each discovery he was making. He couldn't believe in the softness of her skin, of the taste of her when he hasn't really _tasted_ her yet, at the sounds Mary was making when his lips were ravaging her. He was completely aware of what he was doing to her right now – but he also knew it was fast, maybe too fast for his liking. He would have preferred to take his time, to make her climax with his fingers, his tongue... but it seemed to him this would be impossible right now.

He knew they were in a public place, even though he also knew that Jane hadn't planned on taking the kids for a ride outside today, but they were still risking being spotted by hikers or riders. And he also knew that what they were about definitely fall under the "public lewdness" charge. Marshall also knew his whole body and soul were craving right now for her body – and he didn't want to resist this urge, just in case… now that he was touching his Holy Grail, he didn't want to let it slip away. Live dangerously, die young …

Pulling away from Mary, he looked at her straight in the eyes. Marshall saw the desire in her eyes, raw, powerful, taking her over. She was the one to put her hands around his neck, begging him to come back into her mouth. She was the one to pull his shirt from his jeans, and to let her hands tease the muscles of his back.

Mary could feel him shiver under her hands, holding him closer to her skin, and Mary soon felt the heat radiating from his body, an echo to the fire burning in her belly.

Desire overwhelmed them, and soon frantic hands were unfastening belts and opening flies. Marshall's hand went down south, and just lingered over the soft tissue of her panties. That was enough for Mary to moan again and contract her thighs against his hand, letting Marshall feel how ready she already was for him.

"Oh, Mare, you're so wet," he whispered before kissing her just under the ear while his fingers were still caressing slowly the now wet silk of her panties.

Feeling his hands on her was nearly enough to send Mary over the edges. She wanted to feel more of Marshall, to taste more of him, right here, on this prairie, right now, in the middle of the morning. She wanted to release this ball of fire she was feeling inside, wanted to ride her pleasure and take Marshall with her. She could feel him everywhere on her body. His lips on her neck, his hand on her soft center, his arms around her, and his heat covering her.

She reached down, her hand closing over his length, stone hard in his boxers and couldn't help but smile at the sound he made. It was his turn to moan… but she wanted more, now. There would be times for lazy pleasure, for countless caresses, for teasing. She just wanted now to have her desire satisfied, and took him easily out of his underwear.

Marshall reciprocated, sliding her panties and trousers down Mary's long legs and soon came over her. He looked at her, taking in her short breathing, her dilated pupils, the way her body was moving, urging him in, and staring into her eyes, he plunged into her core.

Two thoughts came to Marshall's mind as soon as he was inside his girl. _So wet_, … _So_ _perfect for me_… and as soon as both thoughts evaporated, he felt her muscles clench around his length, urging him to go deeper, and faster. He happily complied, setting a fast pace , all too happy to hear her breathy moans..

Taking a deep breath, Marshall tried to contain his rhythm – but it was becoming harder with every second. His desire was taking over him, and the sounds Mary was making were driving him crazy. Losing his control, he thrusted quicker and quicker, until he felt Mary's inner muscles straighten, and nails biting into his back. He followed her in pleasure a few thrusts after, and collapsed on the ground, head still full of stars and lights.

"You'd better make good on your promise for next time, doofus. Make me wait for hours on the verge of climax. But before," Marshall felt a hand patting him on the chest, "all this exercise made me hungrier. And not only for food, so get a move on. I think there were ribs involved!"

* * *

><p><strong>So ? What did you think ? If you liked, do not hesitate to tell me - Reviews are, as always, much appreciated.<strong>


End file.
